


Ostatnia kołysanka

by shyliar



Category: Supernatural
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyliar/pseuds/shyliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel nie potrafi się pogodzić z losem, jaki czeka Winchesterów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatnia kołysanka

W pokoju unosił się cichy kojący głos. Kobieta nuciła kołysankę.

\- Czy oni nas widzą? - zapytał Castiel.

\- Nie.

\- Balthazarze, naszym zadaniem jest chronić istoty słabsze - ludzi.

\- Wiem o tym.

\- Może... można coś zrobić?

\- Nie, nie można.

\- Al-

\- Dosyć! - anioł chwycił swojego brata za ramie i obrócił go w swoją stronę - Wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze, że nic, ale to NIC nie można zrobić! Wiesz co się stało w przeszłości.

\- Wiem - odparł młodszy anioł.

\- Castiel, z losem nie można walczyć. To co ich spotka jest - Balthazar zrobił krótką pauzę - po prostu nieuniknione.

\- Jednak... - próbował Castiel - to dobrzy ludzie.

Anioł obrócił się w stronę dwóch postaci, które były parę centymetrów od nich.

\- Widziałeś przyszłość Balthazarze, ta rodzina... Oh, ona przeżyje piekło na ziemi! Nie chce tego dla nich. Chce im pomóc.

\- I pomożesz, ale nie teraz. Spotkacie się za parę ludzkich lat. Na obecna chwile nie możemy nic zrobić. Ona umrze, zostało jej parę godzin. - starszy anioł poruszył się niespokojnie - Słyszysz? - spojrzał na Castiela - Wzywają nas. Dołącz do mnie za chwile… i przestań stać przy tej kołysce, wyglądasz przerażająco. Gdyby cię tylko widzieli to dostaliby zawału na twój widok.

Anioł odfrunął z cichym szelestem. Castiel po wezwaniu nie wrócił do nieba. Przeszedł w ciemny kąt pokoju. Stanął przygarbiony zwieszając lekko głowę, podniósł wzrok na ten jakże sielankowy obraz. Szczęśliwa matka z dzieckiem. Poczuł jak coś w środku go ścisnęło. Stał i słuchał jak człowiek z niewyobrażalnym i niezrozumiałym dla niego uczuciem śpiewa drugiej mniejszej osobie. Ironią w tej całej scenie było to, że kołysanki miały sprawiać wrażenie poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Castiel często odwiedzał tę rodzinę i nie pierwszy raz słyszał jak matka śpiewa ją swoim małym synom. Anioł wiedział, że ta kołysanka zostanie dzisiaj zaśpiewana ostatni raz i że następnym razem kiedy bracia ją usłyszą minie trochę czasu, przeleje się dużo krwi... Castiel patrząc na rodzine widział tylko ból, strach, smutek, żal... Zawsze nad nimi czuwał, a dziś nie mógł ich ochronić. Był bezradny. Wiedział, że to już za niedługo. Postanowił zostać do końca. Z drzwi do pokoju dobiegł donośny głos małego chłopca.

\- Sammy!

Chłopczyk zatrzymał się przy kołysce, jego matka pogładziła go po włosach i śpiewała dalej cichym spokojnym głosem:

_"Rób swoje mój krnąbrny synu,_

_a kiedy skończysz, nastanie pokój._

_Połóż swoją senną główkę,_

_nie płacz już więcej"_

 


End file.
